1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device, and more particularly to a detection device capable of switching mode automatically.
2. Related Art
With continuous evolution of the image processing technology, an image capture element has been applied in various devices. For example, the image capture element may be applied in a digital camera, a digital video camera, and the like, so as to capture an image and store the image in a digital manner.
In addition, the image capture element can also be a detection device in an interactive system. The interactive system can perform image recognition according to an image captured by the image capture element, so as to detect a behavior of a user. Therefore, the interactive system can use the behavior of the user as an input signal based on the result of image recognition, so that the user can control the interactive system.
The image capture element can also capture a dynamic image data. That is to say, the image capture element captures an image signal at intervals of a sampling time. The image signals are arranged in a time sequence, so as to obtain a dynamic image signal.
Since the dynamic image signal corresponds to a huge amount of image data, to transfer the image data, not only large transmission bandwidth but also high power consumption are required. Therefore, a data compression technique is proposed in the conventional art. This technique captures some feature values from the image data, and only transfers these feature values. Upon receiving these feature values, a receiving end may perform image restoration according to the feature values, and capture specific information.
However, the conventional art is only applicable to images with simple picture information. Images with complex picture information, for example, images of two-dimensional bar codes, cannot be restored through the feature values.